In a conventional video recording apparatus for recording images taken by a camera at the scene of collecting materials together with sounds, the sounds and images have been recorded on a video tape such as a magnetic tape. In this case, the video tape on which the sounds and images are recorded is, for example, brought into a broadcasting station and the like where edit equipments are installed and then editing is performed as follows. The materials (audio and video data) are edited so that they may be put within a predetermined broadcasting time, or incidental text data such as scripts are prepared, or video processing for switching scenes is performed and so on. The thus edited contents are prepared as an edit decision list (EDL). After the edit, the materials will be broadcast in accordance with the edit decision list.
By the way, in the video recording apparatus according to prior art, material tapes must be brought into the broadcasting station and a long time is required from gathering materials through edit to broadcast. This involves a problem. Moreover, in the above editing work, materials of original video tape (material tape) are dubbed in a video tape for that work and the edit decision list is prepared using the video tape for the work (work tape). This raises another problem in which the management and handling of materials will be complex.
Furthermore, in recent years, a nonlinear editing device is employed, in which materials recorded in the material tape are stored in a recording medium capable of random access such as a hard disc device and then the materials are edited on its storage medium. In this case, the editing work itself can be done more simply and besides in a short time as compared with an editing work using the video tape. However, the material tape must also be brought into the broadcasting station and materials recorded on the material tape must be transferred to the storage medium. This also raises the same problem as in the above-mentioned technique, in which a long time is required from gathering materials through edit to broadcast.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a video data recording apparatus and a video data recording method which are capable of reducing a time required from the gathering to edit or broadcast and also capable of making the management and handling of materials simpler.